


overheat

by pristine_sludge (prim_pomelo)



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Blood, Choking, Other, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prim_pomelo/pseuds/pristine_sludge
Summary: The only time he looks good is when he's like this.





	overheat

Jacknife isn't a man most people would consider attractive, and Jailbot can quite safely consider himself to be "most people" in that regard. The convict's appearance is unkempt, he has next to no good personality traits, and honestly, he's just naturally ugly as sin. Not to mention the all horrible kinds of odors must constantly waft off the prisoner that Jailbot luckily can't detect (the robot has a deep sense of gratitude towards his father for creating him without a sense of smell).

But Jailbot's staunch position on Jacknife's looks wavers when the man is like this.

In these moments he looks so fucking good.

The convict is attempting a slow crawl to get away from Jailbot, blood dribbling from his chin as he growls out something incomprehensible. The machine figures that while delivering his harsh, but absolutely essential punishment that Jacknife must have broken something.

The thought makes the robot's internal temperature rise a few degrees.

Quickly, Jailbot's cold hand is wrapped around Jacknife's neck, dragging him back towards him. The convict yelps and struggles against the firm, metal grip to no avail. The machine can't help but feel some respect for his efforts, even though they both know how this always ends.

Jailbot takes a few moments longer than necessary to bring the writhing man to him, favoring to shamelessly indulge in the sound of his choked off cries.

All too soon though, the machine pulls his hand from Jacknife's throat, pausing for a second to listen to his coughing and sputtering. Next, he's throwing an old familiar pair off cuffs around his wrist, preparing to take off. Jailbot gives one last look to the scene before him. Their encounter had ended in a filthy alley, made even more unsightly by the fresh blood staining the ground. Jacknife is huddled up by now, breath uneven and body shaking.

Overall, this has been a very pleasant outing for Jailbot.

The bot gives one last quick glance over the alley and the man again before flying off in the direction of Superjail. A notification pops up in the corner of the machine's vision.

**RECORDING SAVED**

Jailbot files the video of this most recent scuffle with the inmate away with the others.

Weak as it may be at times, he still stands by his position. Jailbot does not consider Jacknife by default to be an attractive man. But that doesn't stop the robot from keeping his own little secret folder of those all too frequent moments when that same man makes the machine overheat.

Speaking of which, Jailbot really must speak with his father about upgrading his cooling system, or else he might actually fry up one of these times. If that happened the bot would lose both his convict and their special recordings!

Yes. That would truly be a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> end me


End file.
